


Story 8. Billy's new family

by Margorobron



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: Billy loves his little family and also Todd's family, but he really wants a family of his own to belong to. Two people have their greatest wish come true.





	

It was early evening in Church House,.a time for relaxation. Billy had his.back against the arm of the sofa and Todd was leaning against Billy's chest. Todd's arm was draped across Billy's tummy and Billy had his arm around Todd with his hand resting on Todd's arm. The television was on and Todd was half involved in the programme, being distracted every now and then by Billy's fingers flexing and "dancing"on his bare arm.  
"And where is it you keep going tonight?" Todd asked after a while. He recognized this as a sign that there was something on Billy's mind. "You kept wandering off during dinner and even when Evie was in the bath. Now you're off again!"  
"I'm sorry" Billy replied. "I wasn't aware I was making it so obvious."  
"Its not a problem . I just wondered where you keep going. You can carry on dreaming for as long as you like -.as long as it isn't something to worry about. It isn't, Is it" he concluded.  
"I'm sorry I haven't shared it with you -'again." Billy said quietly. "Its just something I've had on my mind."  
"Billy, it's not a problem."Todd said. "You are fully entitled to have private thoughts. You don't have to share them with me!"  
"I'm not to keep secrets. I keep going on about it and yet here we are again. I'm not sharing my thoughts." Billy said.  
"Billy, I am not a child. I will not get huffy because there is something in your head which you have not shared with me. You are fully entitled to keep your private thoughts private!"  
"But that's just it! I don't intend to.keep anything private. I always intend to share them with you. I just somehow keep forgetting."  
"Billy, forget I mentioned it! Really!" Todd insisted.  
  
"It's something I've had in my head for hours and I can't decide what I should do about it." Billy continued.  
Todd sighed. "Billy, private thoughts are meant to stay that way. You really don't have to share them with me." he said.  
"But that's just it. I do. I don't ever intend to keep secrets from you. Do you keep secrets from me?"  
Todd laughed. "My life is so much simpler than yours. I would first have to find a secret to keep! I don't have anything to make a secret out of. You on the other hand, have such a complicated life."  
"Do you really think that ?"Billy asked.  
"Well, yes. You have all the stuff which happens in church that people tell you in confidence. I'm not meant to share any of that. I.can hardly make a secret of what I said to the flowers or whatever Tracy has been muttering about in our brief encounter at the shop!"  
"I don't really have that many issues from parishioners! You make it sound like the SAS!" Billy said.  
"Everyone has things they want to keep to themselves at times and not share with anyone."Todd continued.  
  
"Do you have things you don't want to share?"Billy asked.  
"Well no, I don't. Like I said, my life is very straightforward. I don't have anything I don't share ." Todd said again.  
"But I want to share this with you. I want your opinion.  
I have been going over it trying to come to a conclusion, but I'm stuck. Please. I want to know what you think. I can't go any further with it until I share it" Billy said.  
Todd sighed and sat up from where he was leaning against Billy and turned round to face him, his legs crossed .  
"Ok then. Fire away !" he said..  
I er .... "Billy began.  
Todd looked at him in anticipation, but nothing was said.  
"The last time we had this situation, it was to do with Iris!"Todd said.  
"This is about Iris too" Billy said.  
"What? The last time I totally ruined something special. Don't tell me I'm doing it again! Am I?" There was no reply. "Oh, what?! I can't believe it! I've done it again. What have I ruined this time? I wish I could learn to.keep my nose out of it sometimes!"  
"No!" Billy said. "Its not like that."  
"Ok. So what is it like?"Todd asked.  
"People don't know, well maybe you do, how much iris means to me."Billy began. "I don't think she actually knows herself"  
"Oh I think after her collapse in Church, she probably has a fair idea.!"Todd said.  
"I showed my self up didn't I - yet again. "Billy said. "I don't know why I keep doing that these days. When did that start?"  
" You are a kind, caring, thoughtful man and you genuinely feel for people when they are distressed." Todd explained. "It goes with the job too!"  
"No. "Said Billy. "I just wear my heart on my sleeve these days. I'm sure I never used to.I need to toughen up a bit to get it back under control"  
"Billy, you're stalling!"Todd said. "What is it you want to share with me?"  
"It's Iris" Billy said. "I call her mum, because I care about her so much"  
"Yes I know that. We talked about it the other day."Todd said.  
Billy nodded. "I was thinking .... If it was possible, but I doubt it is....and if she thought so too.....that I.... that she....might...."Billy covered his face with his hands."I can't do it " he said, through his fingers.  
"Oh come on. You 've got this far!" Todd' said.  
Billy continued to talk through his hands. "I want it to be out in the open." he said.  
"I can't hear you!" Todd said as Billy tried again.

Todd grabbed his wrists as he said"....everyone to know!"  
"You do or you don't want everyone to know?"Todd asked.  
"I do. I want....I want it to....to be official!" Billy said.  
"How official? In what way,?"  
Billy covered his face again with his hands."I can't do this!" he muttered.  
Todd sighed. "Then it's too private to share.!" he said and stood up. "I'm going to make a brew!"  
As he passed, Billy grabbed his wrist" He shook his head. "It's not that."Todd stopped, putting his hand on Billy's shoulder.  
"If I slipped on the gravel and splattered my surplus in mud, I would tell you. If I thought I had bid £10 on ebay and it turned out to be 100, I would tell you. If I got the runs and I had poo running down my legs I would even tell you that! There's nothing too private to share with you. You're my husband and I trust you with my life!" he said quietly.  
Todd returned to his seat.  
"Then what is it you can't tell me?" Todd was puzzled and a little concerned.  
"You'll laugh at me" Billy said softly.  
"What? Billy, I might be a champion bungler and stick my nose in where it isn't wanted, but I'm surprised you think I would destroy someone's dreams on purpose by laughing at them!" Todd said.  
"No! No, I don't think that! Of course I don't "Billy said, putting his hand on Todd's cheek." This isn't about you. It's me!"  
"Is there any chance you could just tell me whatever it is you want to do?" Todd asked.  
Billy studied his hands in his lap and spoke quietly.  
"I want it to be real, Todd. I want her to be mine. For real. I want to be able to say she's my mum. I want everyone to know. I want to belong to her. I want us to be a proper family. I want her to adopt me. "He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide, staring at Todd, realising he had actually voiced his thoughts.  
"I think that's a lovely idea. How beautiful is that. Is it possible for adults to get adopted? Have you looked it up?" Billy shook his head. "Tell you what, why don't you make that brew. I'll get my iPad and see what I can find out."Todd said. "Is that a plan?" He kissed Billy's head. Billy nodded and got up while Todd went to the armchair to pick up his iPad and brought it back to the sofa. He began to search as Billy returned with two mugs of tea. He put his arm round Todd and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Bill, might now be a good time to mention your real mum?" Todd asked.  
"Is that that woman who walked out when I was nine years old and never came back again? Is that the one? What did she ever do to warrant the title?"  
Todd nodded." Point taken " he said, " but I just thought I'd mention it."

The first link which Todd found said that it was possible for adults to be adopted. Billy was over the moon. Todd continued to read and discovered that adult adoption in the UK is illegal. It is only legal in America. Billy was gutted.

Todd rested a hand on Billy's knee. "Bill, I'm so sorry" Todd said softly." We can't make it happen."  
Billy nodded. He said nothing but got up from the sofa and left the room. Todd sighed, picked up the mugs and headed for the kitchen. 

When he had heard nothing for half an hour, Todd went in search of Billy. He started off in the most likely place, the bedroom. There he found him curled up in bed, hugging himself, eyes closed and his face wet and sticky. Todd's heart melted as he saw the bad way his husband was in. He pulled up the duvet and climbed in beside him. Billy's eyes opened as he realised Todd was there. Todd moved in close and brought Billy into his arms, holding his head against his chest and fondling his hair. Billy held on to him, gripping his shirt tightly and closed his eyes. They stayed like this in silence for a few minutes, before Todd started to speak.  
"Bill, "he began."just listen a minute. I know how devastated you are about what I found, but think about this for a moment. The adoption thing is just a piece of paper, although I realise it's an important piece of paper. Have you ever heard people talk about their second mother? This boy in my class used to talk about his second mum. She was there when his own was busy or was sometimes there regardless of whether mum was there or not. They didn't have any legal piece of paper,but everyone knew how close they were. Then something awful happened. I can't quite remember what,but he moved in with the second mum. He always called her mum and she came to.school open evenings and the school play etc. What if you did something similar with Iris? If you.really want a bit of paper, you could write each other a letter saying what you are doing. You could call her mum and buy her birthday cards with mum on it and if you wanted to,.being vicar, you have the ideal.opportunity to stand at the lectern at the end of a service and tell everyone about having no family and how you really want to.belong to one,.so someone has agreed to take you on. So....if in future people hear you calling her mum, they will know why.You could even stand her out in front of the congregation as long as she knew it was going to happen as an official announcement. Then you call her mum and treat her exactly like a mum. Evie calls her granny and she comes to tea every week like my mum and she comes to.all family occasions because she is your mum. Joyce could also be an official auntie and she could come to all the birthdays too. Why don't you have a think about it, love? Would some government piece of paper give you any more than you could give yourself? You might not even want to take her name at this stage as you have a special name already- mine!!.  
Todd stopped talking and waited for Billy to think about what he had said . A few minutes later,Billy pulled away from Todd and lay on his back. There was still no word.  
"Are you thinking about it Bill?" he asked after a minute of silence.  
Billy turned his head towards Todd.  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Billy said quietly.  
" Does that mean you are thinking about it as an actual possibility?"he asked. Billy put his hand around Todd's neck and he drew him in to a loving kiss.  
"I think perhaps it does!" Todd said out loud.  
"You're a bloody genius Todd Grimshaw!".he said " I thought that was it. End of perfect dream. But you have made it all real -.a definite possibility! Come here, my beautiful man!"  
Once again, Billy and Todd shared their love in the way they knew best.

It was a bright Sunday morning as Billy and Todd arrived at St Mary's and Billy pushed open the big heavy door.  
"And is today the day?" Todd asked as they were about to enter.  
"The day for what,?"Billy asked.  
"Hmmmm."said Todd. "I see. I thought you were intending to talk to Iris today"  
"Er...I don't know" Billy replied.  
"So that means no!"Todd stated." Ah well. It was good while it lasted!"  
As they entered the church, they could see Joyce down at the front, putting out hymn books and Iris near the door, also sorting books. "Well there's your chance!" said Todd walking briskly down the aisle to speak to Joyce.  
"Morning vicar!" Iris said as Billy walked towards her.  
"Morning Iris" Billy said without making eye contact and continuing to walk down the aisle.  
"Billy?"Iris called after him and he stopped and turned.  
"Is everything all right love?"she asked.  
"Fine thanks!" Billy said and carried on walking .  
Todd stopped chatting to Joyce as Billy approached, glancing back at Iris who was staring after him. Todd sighed.  
"Is everything all right love?"Joyce asked.  
"No!"said Todd. "I'm going down to get robed"  
Todd headed off back down the aisle towards the choir vestry, passing Iris on the way.  
"Todd,"she said."Is everything ok?"  
Todd smiled at her. "Everything is fine!"he said and carried on in to the vestry.  
Joyce was suspicious and made her way up the steps to the vestry. She knocked.gently on the open door, seeing Billy seated, elbows on the desk and head in hands.  
Billy didn't hear her knock, so Joyce went closer.  
"Billy?"she said, standing on the opposite side of the desk. Billy jumped and looked up at her.  
"Is everything all right?" she asked .  
"Everything is fine!" Billy said flatly.  
"So why does that not sound convincing?" Joyce asked.  
Billy put his face in his hands again.  
"Is there anything I can help with ?" She asked. Billy shook his head.

"Are you feeling ill?" was her next question. Billy shook his head .  
"So what is it? Do you think you will be able to take this service in an hour?"she continued.  
Billy ignored her.  
"Billy!" Joyce said, more forcefully." Tell me what's happened!" There was still no reply. Joyce sighed and left. She headed to the choir vestry passing Iris who was still working at the back of the church.  
,"Is everything all right?"Iris asked.  
"No!"Joyce replied, knocking on the door of the choir vestry.  
"Todd please,"she told the man who opened the door.  
Todd appeared in his choir robes. "Whats the matter?" he asked Joyce.  
"Come with me!" she said and Todd followed Joyce through the church and up the stairs to the vestry. Joyce watched Todd as he walked in, waiting for a response . Todd raised his eyebrows seeing Billy at the desk, head in hands. He gave Joyce a thumbs up and Joyce nodded and left.  
Todd approached the desk and walked round to Billy's side, carefully swinging round the swivel chair so that Billy was facing him. Billy looked up at him, his eyes red and puffy.  
"How did you get in this state so quickly?!"Todd said. "You weren't like this just now!"  
"I'm such a coward Todd" Billy said. "What am I going to do?"  
"You are going to tell Iris what you wanted to share with her. That's what you're going to do!"Todd told him.  
Billy shook his head.  
"What do you mean, no?" Todd pursued. "Why would you have changed your mind?"  
"I can't do it!" Billy said. "I can't tell her!"  
"You can, Bill. You have to. You're getting yourself all worked up about it, but that's not what it's all about, Is it. " he said.  
"I can't do it."he said, his face once again buried in his hands.  
"Why can't you do it? You need to share with her "Todd said.  
Billy shook his head.  
"What are you afraid of?"Todd asked , but got no reply.  
"Right!" he said. "This has to be sorted. I'm going to get Iris."  
"No! " Billy said."I can't go through with it!"  
Billy covered his face again, just as Iris entered the vestry.  
"Hello Iris!"Todd said. Billy looked up thinking Todd was tricking him, but then realised Iris was indeed there .  
He covered his face again.  
"What's going on? Iris asked. "What's wrong with him?"  
Billy looked up at Todd pleadingly.  
"He's got himself a bit worked up. "Todd volunteered.  
Iris came over to the desk  
"So I see "she said."What about?"  
.

Todd felt silenced by the look on Billy's face. His hands were tied. He said nothing.  
"Billy, you have under an hour before the service begins. It seems you need to sort yourself out!" Iris said sharply. "Todd, if you know what it's about, sort him out! If you can't, then you need help. I'm here if you need me!" Iris was about to walk away, until Billy called her.  
"Mum!" he said. She stopped in her tracks.  
"Dont be cross with me."He continued quietly  
Iris came back to the desk.  
"Of course I'm not cross with you Billy"she said. "I'm worried about you! I can see there's something wrong. There was when you walked in this morning. You totally ignored me. I don't know if I have done something to upset you. If I have I don't know what it is, but I would prefer you told me about it. I want to be here for you Billy. You know that. Please don't shut me out if there's something wrong."  
Billy looked at Iris and then at Todd.

"Tell her. Please!"Todd said .  
"I've had something on my mind. "Billy began. "I've taken it all out of proportion. That's what this is all about."  
"Is it something you can share ?"Iris asked.  
"It concerns you." Billy said softly.  
Iris was shocked." Oh my."she said. "What have I done ?"  
"No,no! It's not you!" Billy said. " I ..I... I'm not very good at this." He looked down at his hands .

"What are you trying to tell me?" Iris asked. "Can Todd tell me?"  
Billy nodded.  
"He's trying to tell you that he loves you."Todd said."You already know that though "  
"I do"Iris agreed." I love him too. And he knows that!"  
Billy nodded.  
"He loves calling you mum."Todd continued,"but he wants to be able to do it freely. He wants everyone to know about it. He wants everyone to think of you as his mum. What he really wanted was to ask you....." 

"No!" Billy said urgently, followed by a whisper of "Don't."  
Iris walked round to Billy's side of the desk and stood beside Todd.  
"What did you want me to do, love?" she asked . "I'm sure I would have said yes, whatever is was. You know I would do anything for you."  
Nothing was said. "Billy?"Todd said. "Oh come on, mate. Just tell her."  
Billy shook his head."She will laugh at me" he replied softly  
"Of course I won't laugh at you. Why do you think I would do that?" Iris said.  
"He wanted you to adopt him and be his mum officially!"Todd said, to a daggers look from Billy, "but it's not possible. It's illegal in this country. Fine in America but illegal here."  
"Stupid place!" Iris said. "That would have been wonderful!"  
Billy looked up instantly."You would have said yes?" he asked.  
"Oh my yes! Of course I would have done. "Iris replied.  
"Well the thing is,"Todd continued, "we do have Plan B."  
"Tell me!"Iris said.  
"He could write you a letter explaining why he would like you to be his mum and you could write back accepting. Then if you both wanted to, he could announce in Church that you are now officially his mum, so that he can call you that in front of people. He can buy you cards with mum on it and you can give him "son" cards. You can come to tea every week like my mum does and I can call you mum too as you would be my mum in law and Evie would have her other granny. You could come to all the family gatherings as you would be officially Billy's mum. Joyce would be officially auntie too!" Todd heaved a big sigh."And that's it! In a nut shell!" he concluded.  
Billy had buried his face in his hands throughout Todd's little speech, so he didn't see Iris wiping each eye and trying to stop the tears. He didn't see Todd put his arm round her shoulder . He didn't see her then put her arms round Todd as he returned the hug, rubbing her back gently. He wasn't aware that she was doing her best to stifle further tears. He wasn't aware how moved she was by it all. He WAS aware of the silence. He was aware that Todd.had stopped talking but there had been no reply. He believed that the silence was bad, that Todd shouldn't have shared those thoughts. His inner thoughts had lain bare and now he was exposed totally to look a fool. He would never be able to look Iris in the eye again and no way could he ever call her mum. He waited for something, some sort of reaction, but he heard none. Reluctantly, he took down his hands and looked up at Todd and Iris. He was horrified. He leapt to his feet and cried,  
"Mum! What is it? I'm sorry! I've upset you. That wasn't meant to happen. Please don't be upset!"  
Todd released Iris and stood back a bit as she too let go of Todd and held her arms out to Billy,who tentatively approached her, unsure of what was happening. Iris hugged Billy.  
"Oh my son!. You haven't upset me! You have made me the happiest person alive! My dream has come true. My one regret in my life has always been that I have not been blessed with children. You have changed that. You have made my dream come true! This is all my Christmases rolled into one! I have a son..And a son in law...and a granddaughter! I'm the luckiest person alive. I ove you so much!' I can't believe this has just happened!" 

Iris threw her arms around Billy and kissed his cheek. Billy with very watery eyes hugged her back. Todd also had a tear in his eye watching the two of them.  
"Thank you, Todd my darling,you sweet boy!"Iris said.  
Todd blushed, surprised by the accolade.  
"What have I done to deserve that? "he asked.  
"This wouldn't have happened had it not been for you !" she said. "Billy wouldn't have told me. "  
"I was afraid to tell you!" Billy said quietly  
"I not only have a fantastic son, but I also have a wonderful son in law" Iris said, beaming with pleasure.  
"And don't forget you are a granny too!"Todd added. "What do you want to be called?"Billy asked. "There's granny but Eileen is granny , or grandma or Nanny. "  
"I've always fancied being a grandma"Iris said. "I'm not keen on Nanny.That's a paid job!"  
"Grandma it is then!"Todd said.  
"Oh just wait till Joyce hears all this!" Iris said smiling.  
Billy gasped. "Joyce" he said. She won't be mad will she? I mean....."  
"I promise you she won't be mad!" Iris said. "I did tell her you call me mum. I'm sorry. I couldn't keep it to myself!"  
"Group hug!"said Billy and the three of them shared a hug. Just at that moment there was a knock on the open vestry door and they looked up to see Joyce standing there .  
"I'm sorry to interrupt!" she said,"but I hadn't seen anyone for a while and the service starts in just over ten minutes, so I thought I should come and see if everything is all right!"  
"Joyce darling I have such wonderful news!"Iris said.  
"I have a son and a son in law and a granddaughter!"  
Joyce approached the desk, puzzled.  
"I am going to unofficially adopt Billy!" she said."isn't that wonderful?"

Joyce's mouth fell open as she tried to take in what she had been told.  
"Oh my god Iris!  
"I'm going to be a mum!"  
"Your dream come true! Who would have thought it!"  
As Iris looked at Joyce, the tears began to fall.  
"Oh my darling!" Joyce said, rushing round to the other side of the desk. She wrapped Iris in her arms,her hand at the back of her neck, drawing her close.  
Iris clutched on to Joyce and through her tears, said,  
"I can't believe it Jo! I'm so happy!"  
"Does this make me honorary auntie?" Joyce asked.  
"It makes you whatever you want to be called!"Todd said. "I mean, er, are you er with Iris?"  
Billy was watching Iris and Iris herself had her eyes closed, so they didn't see the nod which Todd got.  
"Then we need a more appropriate name, like Ma or Mom!"Todd said.

Joyce thought. "Mom"she said, smiling at Todd who smiled back, nodding.  
Todd looked at his watch and went over to Billy who was still watching Iris. He put his hand on his chest to get his attention .Billy put his hand on Todd's cheek and they kissed. "See you later!"Todd said and headed for the stairs.  
"I, we must go too!" Joyce said. " Billy has a service to conduct in about five minutes." Iris gave one last wipe to her eyes and Joyce linked arms with her.  
"I'll see you after love." Iris said to Billy as Joyce steered her to the door.  
Billy took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, hands in prayer position, but before he had chance to finish his prayer, a huge grin spread across his face. As he passed the mirror near the door, he checked his clothes and whipped out his comb to sort his ruffled hair. Then with a deep breath, the happiest man in Weatherfield went through the vestry door to lead the morning service.

The little group who knew the situation were amazed as a totally composed Billy conducted the morning service.  
Iris's thoughts were all over the place and a smiling Joyce kept nudging her to stand up for the hymns. The final hymn was sung and Billy walked to the back of the church to open the main door and shake hands with his flock as they thanked him for a lovely service.  
Todd was in a huge rush to leave the choir vestry and he arrived at the front pew before Joyce and Iris had even left. They were both still sitting there with Iris telling Joyce once again how she couldn't believe her luck.  
"Oh my!" Iris said, when she saw Todd standing there. "I need to do the books!" She rushed out of the pew and started to check that each pew was tidy and the supplements gathered to their home on the book case at the back of the church.  
Todd and Joyce smiled at each other.  
"Are you ok mom?" Todd asked.beaming at Joyce.  
"You really meant that didn't you" she smiled at Todd.  
"Of course!"Todd replied, "assuming you meant it too. And how about Grandma Joyce? Did I hear Iris call you Jo?"  
Joyce looked a bit embarrassed."That's her pet name for me"she explained.  
"So how about Grandma Jo?" Todd suggested.  
"That sounds wonderful!" Joyce grinned. "Oh Todd! This is really like a dream! Iris is so so happy!"  
"I'm glad she is, because Billy wanted this so much. His mum left when he was 9 years old and he hasn't heard a word from her since. His dad disowned him and threw him out when he told him he was gay so he doesn't hear from him either. He has his brother Lee, who you met at Christmas, but he hasn't heard from him in a bit, apart from an odd text. He seems to be doing well with this girl. So Billy really has no family, but Iris has made him feel wanted and cared for. It's been wonderful to feel he has someone on his side."  
"Oh Iris is definitely on his side, always! "Joyce said.  
"That really is special!"Todd smiled.  
"I had better help with the books." Joyce said. "I'll be back in a minute."  
Joyce left the pew and joined in the book sorting.  
"It's a bit late now!" Iris shouted to her. "I've finished!"  
"Sorry!" Joyce replied. "I was chatting to Todd."  
"I noticed!" Iris replied.

The big old church door closed noisily and Billy made for the front pew where Todd was sitting. He slid in beside him and looked at him, beaming.  
"You're a star!" he said throwing his arms around him and kissing his cheek. "I have a mum and it's all down to you!"  
"You came up with the idea. I just tweaked it a bit!"Todd replied. "And I'm so glad I did! Lots of happy people!"  
Billy moved back, his hands on Todd's shoulders.  
"God, yes!" Billy agreed. "I really think my mum is as happy as I am!"  
"She is."Todd said " And so is your other mum!"  
Billy frowned, his head on one side as he tried to understand Todd's comment.  
He sat back from Todd completely and was about to ask more when Iris and Joyce appeared , standing in front of the pew facing them. Both were smiling happily.  
"Are you happy,mum? Todd asked Iris.  
Iris laughed. "I'm still trying to get my head round it all!"she replied,"but oh yes, I'm happy!"  
Todd nodded. "Then it's all been worth it!" he said.  
"You did well with that service, Bill!" he continued. "My head was all over the place!"  
Billy grinned at him." I think I must have been inspired!" he said. "I didn't think I would do it to be honest !"  
Everyone smiled.  
"It's a shame mum has cooked a dinner. We could have all gone to the Bistro!" Todd said.

"It will be more or less ready by now."Billy said." But we could all meet up tomorrow? The two families"  
Joyce laughed. "It will be a bit one sided."She said. "If you're having all your lot there and it's just Iris!"  
"Aren't you coming mom?" Todd asked.  
Before Joyce could answer, two sets of eyes were on Todd and then Joyce.  
"Hang on!" Billy said "Er, have I missed something here?"  
Todd grinned at him. "Have you?" he asked.  
Iris was looking at Joyce,eyebrows raised.  
"Mom?" she asked.  
"Hmmmm?"Joyce grinned at her.  
"Billy,"Todd began. "This is your mum." He motioned to Iris. "And this is your other mum, mom!" and he gestured to Joyce.  
Iris again raised her eyebrows at Joyce, who grinned at her. Billy looked at Todd with a puzzled frown.  
"Did I just get married?"Iris asked.  
"Common law!"Todd put in.  
"But it could be arranged if you like?"Joyce told Iris.

Iris blushed." Oh Jo! Stop messing !"She said, laughing.  
Todd looked at his watch. "We should be making a move!" He said. "Unfortunately."  
Billy also.checked the time"oh no!'They'll think we got lost!"' He said. "Sorry ladies. We must go"  
The boys got up and made their way out of the pew and the ladies followed them to the main door.  
Before the door was opened, Billy hugged Iris.  
"When I get home I'm going to.write you a,letter."He told her.  
"I shall look forward to.receiving it." Iris replied. Billy kissed her cheek. "Mum,"he said, " When I kiss Todd's mum I kiss her on the lips. Would you be offended if...."  
Iris put her hands on Billy's cheeks and kissed his lips. Billy hugged her again. "I love you so much."He told her. "Thank you for being you"  
"And thank you for asking me to be your mum. You couldn't have done anything better than that even if you had you offered me the crown jewels !." She giggled."I meant the real ones !" She said.  
"Iris!" Joyce.said.  
Iris giggled again. "Sorry!"She said.Billy laughed too.  
Iris hugged Todd."Bye bye son in law!" She said.  
"Bye mum!"Todd replied and kissed her cheek.  
Joyce then put her hand on Todd's arm and he turned to face her."You my boy are amazing !" She whispered." You might have just achieved something in one morning that I've tried to bring about for years!" She put her hand on Todd's cheek and kissed his lips."My hero!" She said as Todd blushed."See you soon!"  
Joyce turned to Billy. "Bye Bye Billy!"She said and also kissed his lips.  
"Bye Bye ...Mom. "he said. " See you soon.  
As the door was about to.open, Joyce caught hold of Iris's arm and whispered ",You do know how much I love you, don't you I"  
"Yes, jo and you know I love you too"iris replied.  
Joyce put her hand on Iris's cheek and gave her a loving kiss. Todd glanced back but carried on walking, grinning. Billy on the other hand, averted his gaze very quickly, blushing.  
Todd looked at Billy and raised his eyebrows. Billy ignored him and concentrated on locking the church door once the ladies had walked through. They all waved as they said goodbye, Todd and Billy taking each other's hands and setting off down the road.  
Joyce and Iris took a few steps and Joyce stopped and looked iris in the eyes, holding out her hand.  
Iris sighed and smiled at Joyce.  
"After all these years Jo?" She said and took the offered hand in hers, walking on.  
Todd glanced over his shoulder and gasped excitedly. "Look Bill!" He said. "Theyre holding hands ! Wow!"  
"Todd,.stop.It!" Billy said.  
"But it's lovely!"Todd exclaimed. "Exciting. I'm well pleased for them. I did that Bill - I think!"  
Billy sighed. "You're such a romantic!"He said as they walked on towards number 11.

 

The following night at 7o'clock Billy, Todd and Evie arrived at the Bistro. They sat Evie in a high chair and waited for the rest of the family to arrive. 

The next to appear were Iris and Joyce. Joyce held the door open for Iris, who let go of her hand to walk through. Todd looked at Billy who ignored him. He stood up to greet them and hugged and kissed both, as they approached the table. Todd stood up and also hugged and kissed both ladies. Iris went straight over to sit in a chair beside Evie and began playing with the toy she had. Todd spoke quietly to Joyce.  
"Everything ok?" he asked.  
"Couldn't be better "She replied softly. "We had a long chat last night. "  
"Oh right"said Todd."Good I hope."  
"Very" Joyce smiled.  
"Your granddaughter is trying to attract your attention! "Iris called over to her.  
"Oh! "Joyce said, moving over beside Evie. "Hello sweetie!" she said to her.  
At that moment, Eileen, Scott and Sean arrived with Emily. Emily ran over to Evie and banged gently on the food tray of Evie's high chair making the toys bounce. She laughed and Evie laughed with her. Iris and Joyce turned their attention to the new comers. They both stood up and hugged Eileen in turn.

Joyce then moved round to Scott.  
"Lovely to see you"he said.  
"And you love!" Joyce said hugging him.  
"And how are things with you?" he asked her.  
"Everything is fine thank you" she replied"and you?"  
"Yes. Yes, I'm ok thanks "Scott said. Sean arrived to say hello to Joyce as Iris approached Scott and gave him a light hug. Everyone took their seats round the table. Billy sat beside Evie and Emily sat on the other side of her with Sean taking the chair beside her. Todd pulled out the chair beside Billy for Iris to sit on and then the next chair for Joyce. He sat next to her with Scott on the other side of him who in turn was sitting beside Eileen. Sean was on her left. Andy was serving their table and brought wine for everyone . Once everyone had a glass, Billy began to explain why he had asked everyone to come. He told them about his mother and father and how much he longed to belong to a family again. He added how important Eileen was to him and thanked her for making him feel a part of her family. He told everyone that when he first came to St Mary's there were two people who were always there to support him and they had continued to do that from that day onwards. As he had got closer to them, he realised just how important they had become to him. He told everyone how much Joyce meant to him, but at the same time he had to admit how strong the bond had become between him and Iris. 

"I have a letter with me" he said" which I am going to give to Iris in a minute, asking her to be a special person in my life. I am asking her to be my mum. I wanted her to adopt me officially but adult adoption in this country is illegal. That's how strongly I feel about this though. I know she will say yes because she has already told me she will. This meal was so that I could share this with the rest of my family -My I'm laws really. I now have a family of my own as well as Todd's. So I would like to propose a toast to my own family. My mum and my mom. To Iris and Joyce!"  
"To Iris and Joyce" everyone said.  
"Thank you Billy" Iris said. " I wish to thank Billy for the honour he has bestowed on me by asking me to be his mum. The one regret I have always had in my life is that I have never had children. Now thanks to Billy, I have a ready made family - a son, a son in law and a granddaughter. You have no idea what that means to me. I do love Billy so it won't be difficult to think of him as my son and as you know, Billy and Todd have included us in some festivities, so we are not strangers to you all. So, I would also like to propose a toast . To my lovely new family. Cheers!"  
Everyone raised their glasses. The meal continued in celebratory mode as the two families felt a bond between them , one which would continue to flourish for years to come.


End file.
